Summer Lovin' Happened So Fast
by Diamondchild
Summary: Christian and Ana meet at summer camp. Fluff and humor Part of the FSOG summer nights writing contest written with some help of my friends foreverdreamingx and stargazer93


_**Summer Lovin' Happened So Fast.**_

 _ **Christian and Ana meet at Summer Camp. Fluff and Humor**_

 _ **Written with a little help from my friends: foreverdreamingx and Stargazer93. We did this is two days :D**_

 _ **Also: I'll have a Just You and Me Baby Outtake Thursday! I know it's been so long, but they were talking :)**_

 _Teenage love._

What is that they say?

It never lasts.

That you're too young to understand the meaning of what love really is? Or it'll end up fading as you grow and you'll go separate ways?

Well, that might be true for some, but for me… Let's just say that some hot summer nights turned into an everlasting forever for two young souls who instantly connected and desperately needed one another.

 **10 years ago…**

Camp Whatchamacallit.

Also known to me as _Camp Hell._

This _wonderful_ place, where I was told I'd have the ' _time of my life_ ', is nestled in some creepy woods probably haunted by Bloody Mary and Freddy Krueger. It's also infested with bugs! Millions of bugs. Ones that suck your skin and are bigger than your hand.

Okay, so maybe I'm over exaggerating.

 _But I'm not._

Because an eight-legged freak big enough to eat me whole runs past me at lightning speed. I drop my bag as I yelp and jump ten feet in the air trying to get away from the creature.

Large hands grab me around the waist, startling me more and turning my yelp into a high-pitched screech.

A deep baritone laugh echoes in my ears through the sound of my erratic heartbeat. My head twists to the person holding me tightly and laughing at my misery. I'm memorized right away by gray eyes and copper hair which seems to shine and redden in the summer sun, it makes you want to run your hands through it.

He's _insanely_ hot.

He's _definitely_ better looking than any guy in my class.

It's too bad the face of Adonis is laughing at me.

"You can't tell me you're scared of an itty-bitty spider." He mocks, still cracking up.

"There was nothing itty bitty about that _thing."_ I point out in the direction of where the fuzzy eight-legged monster went scurrying along. "And stop laughing at me."

He shakes his head, causing his hair to swoop into his eyes. "How in the world do you expect to survive out here for the summer if you're terrified of a _little_ spider?"

I bite my lip, not wanting to get into a huge debate on the actual size of the nasty pest. My heart continues to thump loudly as I notice his hands are still holding onto my waist. "You can let me go now," I mumble, and he gives me a wicked cocky grin, keeping his hands on me.

If it wasn't for the tingles his touch was sending through my body, I would have smacked them away by now.

 _Oh, and it helps that he's hot._

"Well, I don't know if I should. I have a feeling the next step you take, you'd be right back in my arms _because_ there are insects _everywhere."_

"Well, aren't you some white knight." I roll my eyes and finally push his hands off my hips.

"Hmm. White knight. Now that's a first." The corner of his lips twitch, "I can dig it. But you didn't answer me. How are you going to survive a summer in the woods?"

"Bug spray. Lots and lots of bug spray." I shrug, actually having no clue to how I'm going to survive this.

 _It definitely wasn't my idea or choice to come here._

He lets out another boisterous laugh and I quickly realize I don't even know his name yet.

"I'm Ana, by the way..."

"Christian. Now, how about I lead you to your cabin just in case there's an army of ants or attacking ninja squirrels along the way." He bends down and grabs my bag that I dropped and swings it over his shoulder.

"I'm not going to live this down, am I?"

"Probably not. But I'll keep it between you and me and the spider." He laughs.

* * *

After Christian helps me to my cabin where I'm bunking with five other girls, he tells me he will see me later.

I can't believe the first person I meet in this infested camp was first of all, smokin' hot, but actually _nice._

Two of the girls who had already arrived when I showed up with him. They quickly jumped on me with a hundred questions of who he was and wanting to know how I found him. I refused to tell them he saved my life from a hungry brain eating spider, so I lie and say he caught me from falling on my ass. It seems to appease them, and I end up hitting it off with Kate and Morgan. They're much like me and not super stoked about having to spend their summer in the woods.

Lunchtime rolls around, and were ushered down to the chow hall for food. I grab my tray and get in line for whatever the lunch special might be today. Kate and Morgan are talking up a storm beside me when a familiar hand goes around my shoulder.

"How you holding up? Used up all the bug spray yet?" He whispers, so only I hear him. My cheeks instantly heat up and I nudge him away. But I can't contain my laughter.

 _Okay, so maybe I did overreact._

"Shut up."

"I'm just kidding." He gives me a bright smile and grabs a slice of garlic bread from the top of the silver shelf and places it on my tray, then grabs another for himself.

My eyebrows knit as I look at him curiously wondering why he's putting food onto my plate. "Um, I didn't want that…" I murmur.

"You sure? Garlic keeps away all kinds of things- mosquitos, horse flies, vampires."

"You're just full of jokes, aren't you?"

"I try." He winks.

"But really, how are you holding up?" He asks, this time sticking a fruit bowl on our trays.

"I'm okay. It'll take some getting used to. Never been a fan of the great outdoors." My words tamper off when he places a bowl of spaghetti on my tray, "why are you serving me?"

He twists his lips and his eyes rack up and down my body. I suddenly feel self-conscience. I lost a lot of weight after my mom divorced Ray and remarried a total creep three months later. My whole life was flipped upside down. The stress of moving away from the only home I knew and the guy my mom married constantly made me uneasy. My appetite vanished and so did the pounds.

"Just helping…" He simply says and I know he's lying, but I don't press it.

For one I don't even know him really and two the food does actually look good.

I'm not even sure the last time I felt that way about any meal.

Maybe camp really is what I needed.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, beautiful…" And with that, he walks off with his tray of food leaving me bewildered and my body melted in a pile of goo.

I somehow make to my table and my gooey body slides into my seat. My cheeks are still on fire from his compliment. When my eyes peer up, Kate and Morgan are smiling wildly at me, ready to fire their questions at me.

"Holy hell, he likes you. Like wants in your pants likes you." Morgan giggles and I shake my head at her.

"I doubt that." I wave them off. He's just being nice, there's no way a boy like him would ever like someone like me. He's the kind of guy who would only date cheerleaders.

"You're kidding, right? He. Likes. You. I mean…" Kate's eyes darts to the other side of the room where Christian is sitting with his bunkmates. I glance over as well, and my eyes meet Christian's and he gives me a dashing smile. "He hasn't stopped looking at you since you sat down. Girl, you have some magic power to smitten a boy on day one. I bow down to you…"

My head spins back to Kate and I plaster on a weak smile. "You're over exaggerating"

"I'm not. Girl, you're hot. Stop denying it. Plus, I know boys. They're my specialty. And that one right there." She says a little louder than I want her to. "He wants you," Kate says, pointing her fork in my direction.

I laugh it off and agree to disagree.

Later that night, the camp is doing its first campfire. A way that everyone can get to know each other. We're free to walk around to mingle and roast marshmallows. The other girls from my cabin had arrived after lunch. They're nice enough but I don't see myself growing really close to them. I'm looking around the fire and I'm disappointed when I don't see Christian anywhere.

"Looking for lover boy?" Morgan nudges me.

"Nooo?" It comes out more like question than a statement. Since lunch, I haven't seen him because we were busy with going through all the activities camp has to offer and testing them all out for sign up tomorrow.

"Liar."

I wave her off and make my way to the marshmallows. I haven't roasted one over a campfire in ages. It's something I used to do with Ray all the time when I was little.

Though we would do it in the backyard because even when I was young I didn't like camping. I miss him. He might have been my step dad but he's really my dad. My mom and him had a nasty divorce and since he wasn't my real dad he had no rights to me and my mom has refused to let me see him. We talk, but it's not the same.

As I'm placing my marshmallow on my stick there's a tap on my shoulder. I swing around and come face to face with a tall blond with hazel eyes. He's cute but has nothing on Christian. "You're Ana, right?" He asks, and I nod my head.

He gives me a warm smile and thrust a folded paper into my hand. "What's this?"

"Christian wanted me to give it to you." I take the note from his hand and open it up. I laugh as I read the simple note.

" _Come meet me in the woods. I'll have John lead you just in case you need to be protected from any itty bitty spiders."_

"Jerk..." I mutter under my breath with a giggle.

Yep, _never living it down._

John leads me to the woods, it's dark and _scary._ I swear the boogeyman is seconds from jumping out on me with a chainsaw.

 _Why the hell did Christian want me to meet him out here?_

 _We could be by the fire, roasting marshmallows, eating s'mores, surrounded by the other campers… but no._

 _He wanted to meet me out in the woods where there are bugs, tall trees and a chance where I can trip and fall since I'm not the most coordinated person around._

After about a three-minute walk, John tells me to proceed forward _on my own._ I swear, they're trying to get me _killed_!

I give him a nod and walk forward, not dare looking back because I know I'd seriously run back towards where the campfire is happening. But I'm going to have to trust Christian on this, and see why he's having me go through the woods to see him!

As soon as I approach a more open area, I see a little fire set up, and Christian sitting with his back turned to me.

 _God, he looks so good, even from behind._

I admire him for a bit, and he's fidgeting in his seat. _I wonder why?_ And I'm wondering if he's thinking that I wouldn't show up, so I decide to play a _joke on him_ and make him sit there for a while longer, waiting on me.

After two minutes, I'm still watching Christian and he's now gripping at his hair, muttering under his breath. I can't hear exactly what he's saying, but he's definitely saying something.

I decide that it's time to show up because Christian might become bald by all the pulling he's doing to his hair.

As I'm walking towards the small fire he created, my foot gets caught and I fall straight to the ground, "oh my god!" I scream and try to get up, but there are dry leaves beneath me, and sticks poking my hands.

"Ana?" He questions in a panic. "Are you okay? Oh my god!" Christian runs towards me and I tell him that I'm okay and not to worry. But now he's in front of me and picking me off the ground.

"Clumsy, aren't you?" He smirks, and I elbow him. "So not only do I have to protect you from bugs but from your two left feet, too? My, my, Ana…"

"I'm not the most coordinated person in the world…" I feel my cheeks get warm, and I try to get rid of the dry leaves that are stuck to my clothes. "Thanks, _my_ White Knight! But bugs don't creep me out _that_ much _anymore_." I say playfully, but I know that I'm lying, and I'm sure he does too.

"Sure," he says laughing, "you can't get over the fear of bugs that quick." He smirks. "Anyways, how long have you been here?" He asks as he helps me take the leaves off my sweater. "I'm glad you're wearing jeans and a sweater because you could have seriously gotten hurt." He says concerned.

"I'm okay." I murmur and I'm finally leaf free! "I was here for a little… just admiring the _view._ "

"Come on, let's go to the fire I made for us." He puts his hand out for me to take, and I grab it.

As soon as we approach the fire, I notice that he set up a tray that has ingredients to make s'mores, and I can't help but smile at how sweet he is.

"I know we're supposed to be with the rest of the campers, but I wanted to get to know you… just us two." He says nervously, and I give his hand a light squeeze.

"This is cute, Christian. Thank you." I say and take a seat on the log.

"I have stuff for s'mores or if you don't like s'mores, we could just roast marshmallows, or if you don't like any of this I can get us something else…" he trails off and I silence him with my finger.

"I love this, Christian. Really. You didn't have to do this for me. We could have gotten to know each other around everyone else." I turn to look at him, and I can't help but get lost in his gray eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you love it." He says with a big smile on his face, as he stared back at me.

We've been gazing at each other for so long, he looks away and clears his throat. "Let's make s'mores!" He says in an instant, and takes a marshmallow, stabbing it through the stick and we start to roast them.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask.

It got a little _weird_ after our staring contest, so I want to try and lighten the mood.

"Blue." He answers as he takes a bite into his. "This is so good, by the way. Take a bite of yours." He says and as I do, chocolate oozes out and I catch it in my right hand.

"What's your favorite color?" He asks as he continues to eat his s'more.

"Purple," I answer, as I finish my s'more.

"You have some chocolate right there," Christian tells me and I touch around my face, not feeling any chocolate. He takes his finger and rubs right next to lip where I didn't touch, and then takes his finger in his mouth. "Mmm, so sweet. I _love_ chocolate." He says and I feel like my cheeks are brighter than the flames of this fire.

 _He just fucking rubbed chocolate off the side of my lip and licked it off his finger._

 _Holy fuck._

 _Focus, Ana, fucking focus!_

I try to clear my rather _naughty_ thoughts as I initiate that we make more s'mores, and get to know more about each other. He tells me about his life back at home, and I tell him about mine.

I love how at ease I feel about telling him about my life and the things that I've been through. He didn't push me into telling him and he was comforting me the whole time.

After the heavy, we talked about the more light things. I learned that we have a lot in common when it comes to our lives at home, and when it comes to needing an escape from it.

He struggles a lot from high standards and being a _Grey._ His dad expects so much from him, and it makes me feel bad. He wants Christian to be a lawyer, while he just wants to own his own company.

I told him that he could be whoever he wants to be and that I'm sure his parents would be proud of him no matter what. That when they see the success he will bring, they'll be proud.

He seemed reluctant in believing me, he said he knows his parents pretty well.

I don't know how I know, but I have a feeling Christian will become successful.

By the end of the night, he walks me to my cabin, telling me that he'll see me for the next days to come. It's a little awkward because as he's saying good night to me, he seems a little hesitant or that he wanted to say or do something, but he didn't.

So, I just let it go and wish him a good night.

As I close the door of the cabin, I sigh and lean against it. I smile at the thought of spending the rest of our camp days together.

As I get ready for bed that night, I can't help the smile that sits permanently on my face. My night with Christian was incredible, so light, and... fun. I don't think I've had this much fun in how long… He really knows how to make me laugh and smile.

And I'm so glad we both have one thing in common at least…

 _We love chocolate._

 _A lot of it._

My last thoughts before going to bed is how Christian was _so_ sweet tonight, and how much I loved it.

* * *

The first week of camp has past and Christian and I have grown closer with each passing day. I'm not sure what if it's leading to _anything_ but I really like him. I feel like I've known him forever even though it's only been a week. But getting to know him has made camp bearable.

I'm actually having much more fun than I had originally thought.

We have this connection. I can't explain it. I'm sure one of my many romance novels could give me the answer, but I just feel drawn to him and it's easy to see maybe he feels the same.

He makes me feel at ease, relaxed and comfortable with who I am. It's unlike anything I've had with anyone before.

Though he does have one quirk that drives me a little nuts and it's at every meal he's always making sure to fill my tray of everything offered. I asked him what he was doing, and his reply was, "I just want to make sure you eat enough."

Tonight, we're both sitting on the edge of the dock of the lake, our legs hanging over, kicking back and forth. I can see the moon and the stars down here, not like I could back home. Back home there was always noise and light to strip the night away. Here, here I could see the milky way, could breathe in fresh, clean air and just _be_.

He nudges me, and I turn to look at him. "I thought you would like it out here." He gives me a winning smile which seems to glow in the moonlight.

"Yeah, the sounds of the frogs croaking are kind of peaceful. Do you think we'll get in trouble?" I cringe. I've never been one to get into trouble unlike the one next to me. Everyone is in bed and I waited up for Christian to come throw a couple rocks on the cabin to sneak out. If I was caught I would claim that I had to go to the bathroom and pray she went back to sleep. He took my hand the second I was out the door and we raced down to the lake. He told me at dinner he wanted to talk to me about something and I didn't hesitate to keep my eyes open this evening.

"It's a risk. But one I'm willing to take." He pushes my hair back behind my ear and it makes my heart beat faster. Just like every time he touches me.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I gulp, staring at him, his hand still on my face. Though at my question his hand drops, and he turns to look at the water. "Christian?"

He sighs, and after a beat turns to look back at me. "You know how you asked me the other day why I was always putting food on your tray?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's more than just wanting to make sure you eat. It actually goes back to my childhood. I think now it's one of those things, I can't stop. I always make sure I have food and where I can find it. It's also something I make sure with for the people I care about. Plus, you're way too skinny..."

"Hey…" I cross my arms. "Don't guys like skinny women?" I frown, embarrassed. I know I'm a little underweight, but I didn't think he would mind.

"Healthy women." He corrects. "You're still beautiful Ana. One of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, but from what you told me this week, I know you don't mean to be _this_ skinny." he grabs my face again, "But it doesn't matter, okay. If you were always this tiny, I'll still feel the same way about you." He shakes his head and I know he was going to say more before he stops himself.

 _I want to know what he was going to say._

"Let me tell you this before I lose my nerve. I've never told anyone before expect my family."

"Christian, you don't have too."

"I know. I want too. I feel like I can tell you anything."

 _I feel the same with him._

"You can. Of course." I take his hand and I can see the worry sketched in his face.

 _Is he worried on how I will react?_

Taking a steady breath, he launches into telling me about his early childhood and how before he was adopted he would go days and days without food. Then when his mom died, he was left with her body for four days, without a thing to eat but frozen peas. My heart broke for him and I wasted no time wrapping him in my arms.

"I don't need your pity, Ana." He says harsher then maybe intended. I'm not taken aback by it. He just shed his soul to me. I know none of that could've been easy to confide in me with. But the fact that he did, after only knowing him for this short time, shows me how maybe we both needed each other to face our demons. My hand brushes down his cheek and I smile when he leans into my touch.

"It's not pity, Christian. It's called compassion. I would be a bitch if I didn't show any sign of caring after what you told me."

His face softens, "thank you, Ana. I'm sorry for being harsh with you, I just don't like talking about my past." He lightly kisses me on the cheek leaving a searing mark in its place. "You're one of the first people to know about my past without judging me so quickly." He gives me a small smile, and I give one right back, touching my tingling cheek.

"Thank you." I blush furiously at his words.

 _Damn, he's good._

"Onto lighter notes, what do you want to do when you graduate?"

"I have absolutely _no_ idea, to be honest. I don't like the fact that we're expected to choose our future's before we've even had a chance to live. That, and the fact that I don't think I'll even be able to afford to go to college, even on scholarships," I sigh and look out onto the water, where it seems the moon is dancing on the water.

"Name the school you _want_ to get into," he tells me, a wicked glint in his eye.

"Harvard," I answer immediately. "I want to make Ray proud, um, I mean my stepdad, before my mom married some complete ass. He's the only one who matters. I haven't seen him in so long because my mom won't let me, but I can remember every moment we spent together. We still talk sometimes. He was surprised I was going to camp, knowing how much I hate the outdoors. He tried to bail me out but failed."

 _Though right now, I'm loving the outdoors._

He laughs, "yeah, but you know it's not so bad. You're having fun so far."

"I am. Expect this morning, when I almost landed an arrow in our counselor's butt." I shake my head, realizing how close I was to hurting Sarah. Someone yelled snake, and I jumped with my bow and arrow set up, not knowing she went to the field to collect arrows.

Christian is still cracking up at me. Glad to know I'm filling up the "humor" file in his head for a rainy day.

 _Leave it to Annie Steele to make the hot guy think she's a clown. Maybe that should be your next job._

 _Um, have you seen clowns? Those mo-fo's are TERRIFYING!_

"Happy you find it so funny." I nudge him, and I can't help but join him.

"Hey, at least if she did get hurt, you would have been prepared."

My cheeks heat sorta mortified. I always carried around a "medical bag" since I was a kid, pretending I was a doctor and going to save lives. My mom used to watch _"Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman"_ and I wanted to be just like her- but in future time.

"I like being prepared." I shrug, "call it my control freak tendencies. I have tampons, pads, surgical scissors, bandages, gauze, _bug spray…_ you name it and I'll have it! Never know when you might need it. Today would be a good example of a potential emergency."

"I get it. I'm a bit of a control freak too. Hey, I hear tampons were first used in one of the World Wars to plug gunshot wounds, so I say you've got your head on straight with that one. I can't imagine what girls go through every month," he grimaces. "I mean, us guys get hit lightly in the nuts and we're dying! You ladies are so much stronger than the world of men gives you credit for."

"I'm sorry, did you just linken our monthly cycles to that of a gunshot victim?" I smirk.

"Sorta?" He rubs the back of his neck with his hand. "Truth is, you're the kind of girl I'd want to be lost in the woods with."

"I am?" I look at him, and then back at the water. "What, for my preparedness?"

"Well, there's that… but you're also different from everyone else here."

"Um, thanks?"

"I don't mean that in a bad way. You're a cool girl, and I like you. You shouldn't care what the others think about you, not when you have my attention like you do." he moves my hair behind my ear again as I feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"And I have been unlucky enough to gain your attention?" I quirk a brow at him.

"Hey! I _saved_ you from that so-called _monstrous_ spider on the _very_ first day, remember?"

I scoff, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Says the most uncoordinated girl I know, who screamed and almost fell into poison ivy a couple of days ago," he looks up to the sky and sighs. "It's really beautiful out here."

"Yeah, you can see a lot more than you can in Seattle."

"I wasn't talking about the stars, Ana." I turn to look at him, only to find him gazing at me. Heat floods through me, leaving no trace of unsinged skin on my body.

 _Holy hell. He really needs to stop looking at me like that._

"Ana…" he begins to slowly lean in as my heart rate catapults into my ears. I can hear the blood pumping and my throat tightens.

 _He's going to kiss me._

 _He wants to kiss me._

 _He. Wants. To. Kiss. Me._

The next moment plays out like a rom-com. He leans in and I stay completely immobile until the last second, where I freak out because I feel something crawl across my leg and I end up pushing him into the water below us with a screech.

" _Ana!_ " he shouts as he goes in, and then silence.

"Oh my god! Christian?" I call out into the darkness and I swear to _God_ , a freaking owl hoots back at me.

 _Yup, this is how horror movies play out. Well done, Ana. You've killed Christian and now he's going to come back as some brain-eating zombie!_

 _Well, then at least he'd eat me._

"Christian?" I call out more timidly. " _Fuck!_ "

The water ripples softly, as though a fish has come up for air for a brief moment, but there's no sign of Christian.

 _Fuck, what if you really have killed him?!_

A terrified scream leaves my throat as a wet hand wraps around my leg and pulls me forward into the murky depths of hell, and I don't stop screaming until the one thing that might have happened a minute ago, happened.

A kiss.

It was soft at first but demanding. His lips were warm and tender. His arms wrapped around my waist, and as I fall into the kiss, my legs wrapping around his waist. The kiss took on something new after that after I _felt_ him. Fuck me.

 _Keep kissing him and he just might!_

"Ana," he pulls away briefly, his grey eyes wary before dipping down to his crotch.

"Oh, shush. It's a biological human reaction in any species. It feels… _good_." My fingers run through his damp hair. "I'm sorry I pushed you in."

"I'm not. You pushing me in has led to this, Anastasia Steele. And once I've had a taste of you, I'm never coming off."

I gulp at the insinuation, and my body betrays me by pressing closer against him.

"Oh, and what _sort_ of taste are we talking about, Christian Grey," I smirk at him as his mouth hangs open.

 _Yeah, not so wordy when the shoe is on the other foot now, are we, Grey?_

"My, my, Miss Steele, is that a dirty mouth I hear on you?" Our lips are mere inches apart. One more move and we'd be together again.

"Why don't you see for yourself how _dirty_ I can be?" I whisper lowly.

 _A, where the hell did_ that _come from. And B, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ANASTASIA STEELE!_

 _I'm thinking that I want a piece of Christian Grey. I've seen how it's done, and now I want a taste of my own._

"Hey! You're not supposed to be out here!" Someone was shining a flashlight in our general direction, demanding that we get out of the water. Without breaking apart fully- Christian helps lead me to the shore.

Once Christian and I make it to dry land, our clothes were soaked as we come face to face with the head counselors, who looks pissed. Christian tucks me under his arm and I hide my face in his chest, embarrassed that we were caught.

And disappointed that we didn't get to finish what we had started.

"You two back to your cabins. If I see you out again, I'm going to write you up. Here me?" The man who is old enough to be my father, wearing an unflattering pair of short khaki shorts sneer at us pointing towards the cabins.

"Yes, sir," Christian says.

Without another word, we walk away into the darkened night to our bunks. Christian still has his arm wrapped at me when he looks behind us.

"He's gone," he mutters.

"You sure? He could've just turned the light off, ready to pop out at any moment."

"Nah, he's gone. Old man Hank is too lazy to follow through with anything."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Years of coming here and getting into trouble." Even in the dark, I can see his cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh, so this isn't your first time being caught making out in a lake." I didn't mean for it to come out so venomously, but I suddenly had a rise of jealousy run through my veins. I can't be so stupid to think I'm the first he's done this with.

Christian stops in his tracks and takes my face in his hands. "You are the first girl I've ever done anything like this with. The first girl to grab my attention. The first girl I wanted to kiss so fucking desperately that's it's the only thing I think about." His lips are now millimeters apart from mine. His heated breath warming my face, and my arousal. "I told you before I was always finding a way to cause trouble here. I had to keep the summer interesting, but now I have you to do that for me."

He presses his lips to mine and pushes me back into a tree, his erection once again stabbing me in the belly. My hands instantly find his hair again tugging his head closer to mine, trying to suck him in. He moans against my lips and my core clenches tightly as it aches for _him._

I've never felt this way. I had always planned to save my virginity for the right person. The one who would be mine forever. But as our kiss becomes more frantic, desperate, hungry, I only wonder if I don't _need_ to wait for the one, but for someone that will maybe make it special. Rememberable.

I know it's only been a week, but there's something about this boy who has me pinned against a tree and not letting my mind think about what kind of bugs could be crawling all of me now but instead making me feel cherished and desired.

Something I've never felt before but so badly wanted.

Can I do this?

Does _he_ want this?

I feel as though that answer is poking out of his shorts and into me. I wiggle my hips wanting friction, wanting to feel more of him.

His lips break from mine, but our noses remain touching as we catch our breath. "I know somewhere we could go where we might not get caught. Because I'm not ready to stop kissing you yet."

 _Oh my._

"I don't want to either but are you sure we won't get caught again."

"I hope not. Come." He grabs my hand and we race past the cabins, ducking low as we passed the windows. I can only fathom what my bunkmates are going to think when I come back tonight, or our cabin leader is going to do if she finds I've been missing half the night.

We pass the basketball courts and take the trail that leads to the pool. Helping me climb over the gate we sneak into the pool house.

It's dark when we enter but Christian manages to find a flashlight along the wall. "Last year, me and the guys used to come in here at night to drink. My old bunkmate's brother was a counselor and he used to sneak in beer for us." He tells me as we find a spot on the floor where we can sit. We lay down some foam mats and he pulls me into his arms.

"So, you were a bit of a rebel, huh?"

"You could say that…" He smirks as he threads his fingers through my hair bringing my mouth back to his lips.

Once again, we're lost in a heated embrace as our hands roam over each other's bodies.

"Be mine, Ana." he breathes against my lips.

My heart flutters at his statement. _His_. Usually, I would be put off by such a possessive comment, but at this moment, I can only think - fuck all.

I'll be his and he'll be mine.

"Yours," I whisper, and he smiles at my words.

Without saying anything else, his lips crash back to mine claiming them in an all-consuming, demanding kiss.

Fingers trace over my hip bone and move under my wet t-shirt inching closer to my covered breast. I moan down his throat, urging him to go higher and push myself into him.

 _I want him. Badly._

Taking my cue his hand grabs my breast, massaging it, and I feel my nipples harden and strain under his touch.

I'm silently wondering what his mouth would feel like around them.

His lips move off my mouth, but they don't leave my skin as they travel to the side of my neck. Daring myself I drop my hand to the hem of his soaking shorts and slide my hand underneath and grab his hard length in my hand.

He groans against me, his lips finally parting from my body. "Ana," he hisses out with his eyes closed tightly. Wickedly, I move my hand up and down his cock, feeling it swell and twitch in my palm.

His eyes shoot open, and as I stare into them, watching them as they darken lustfully with each pump of my hand. My teeth sink into my bottom lip, knowing how he feels about it.

How many times this week has he released my lip from the confines of my teeth, telling me not to bite it because what it does to him?

 _Plenty of times._

I just didn't fully understand what it _was_ I did to him, till now.

"Fuck," he moans loudly, recapturing my mouth like he's trying to suck the life at me. I can feel my arousal pool between my legs.

"Off. Take my shorts off, _now._ " He demands, and it turns me on even more.

I pull his shorts and boxers down to his legs and he finishes kicking them off, as I continue to pump my hand up and down on his hard cock.

He groans, "fuck, Ana. That feels so fucking good."

He's so fucking sexy, and I love what _my_ touch does to him.

He latches his lips on my neck, sucking lightly, possibly leaving a mark. And I don't care, I want him to mark me, I want him to own me.

Feeling bold, I kneel right in front of his cock and look up at him. "You don't have to do this, Ana. What you just did…" he doesn't finish his sentence because I take his length into my mouth, as far as I can take him. There's a hint of saltiness at his tip and surprisingly it doesn't taste as bad as I thought it might. Although I don't think it would matter at this moment because as I look back up at him through my lashes, he's groaning, cursing, and reaching out to fist my hair in his hand.

Christian pushes my head down to where I almost inhale him. "Jesus, that mouth. How far can you take me, baby?"

I shrug my shoulders and keep bobbing my head on his dick. I cup his balls in my hand and lightly massage them. The motions are almost like instinct.

"Shit, Ana…" He lifts my head using my hair and my mouth comes off his dick with a pop. I frown wondering if I did something wrong.

 _It's not like I've done this before._

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it was fucking amazing… I just don't want to come yet and the way you were sucking, baby. I was seconds away from exploding."

"Oh." my lips make a little 'o' and in the inside, I'm doing a little jig.

"Can I return the favor?"

My cheeks heat and I look down at my lap, gulping. "I... I don't know…"

"Do you trust me?"

"I do...it's just umm…I don't know."

He chuckles and moves to sit up, scooping me in his arms and pulling me down to the mat. Moving to hover over me he kisses me sweetly and looks at me with much adoration. "We don't have to do anything. I'm fine with just kissing you…"

"No, I want you Christian...all of you…"

"Then we better get you out of these clothes…"

He grabs the button of my jean shorts and I put my hand over his stopping him.

"What's wrong?" He looks at me with worry in his grey eyes.

"Just promise that this isn't a one-off. Don't hurt me. It's just I trust you, but…"

"I will never hurt you, Ana. I promise. If we don't do this, it's okay and/or stop me whenever...but just so you know you mean so much to me already."

"Like it was we were meant to find each other? If it wasn't now, it would be at some point."

 _I always believed in soul mates and I think Christian is mine._

 _Maybe I'm being young and naive but I want to live in the now. And right now, it's what I believe is real._

"I feel the same...you fell into my arms for a reason."

Soon my clothes are raked off my body and Christian tugs his shirt off over his head. Were both naked and exposed and I actually don't feel the least bit uncomfortable. Even with Christian's mouth wrapped around my nipple and his fingers rubbing along my slit.

"You're soaked, baby. And you smell so good. I wonder how you taste."

His lips trace down my belly and soon his face is buried in my core. I feel his tongue dart out of his mouth and starts to lap up my arousal. I wither around relishing in how good it feels. Maybe it's the humming noises he's making or telling me how good it tastes, or when he dips his finger inside of me, but I feel my stomach tighten and my toes curl. When he sucks on my clit, my body trembles and I cum, harder than I could ever make myself do it.

His head pops up his fingers still inside of me and I can feel myself clamp around them, sucking him in.

"Was that?"

"Uh huh." I manage to slur out.

My eyes land on his and I can make out the proud smile on his face. "Have you had one before?"

"Yeah…" He frowns and I instantly know even in my high he thinks because of someone else has. "I... I make myself…" I stutter, slightly embarrassed.

His frown quickly turns into a wide smile. "Really?" I nod. "Maybe you can show me one day… but for now, I really want to bury myself in you."

Hovering over me once again is lips attach to mine and I can taste myself on his tongue.

 _Again, a taste I wasn't expecting._

I feel his dick at my entrance and I welcome it by wrapping my legs around his waist.

Suddenly, his body freezes and he stops kissing me.

He looks _pained_.

"Christian?"

"I don't have a condom. This... this is not what I was expecting to happen tonight."

"Oh…" I pause, "I'm on the pill. Have been since I was 15… I've never missed one…"

"You sure?"

 _Am I?_

School preaches safe sex, but I really want this. More than anything I've ever wanted before.

"I mean, are you clean?"

"Yeah...I've never done _this_ …"

"Then I'm sure."

"Oh, thank god." Slowly he sinks into me and I flinch as he expands me. "You okay?" He asks stilling himself inside of me and laying soft kisses on my face.

"Yeah," I take a deep breath and relax my muscles. "You're just a lot to take in…"

"Why thank you..." He says with a cocky grin and I nudge his shoulder.

Soon I'm relaxed enough and give him the green light to keep going. Once he fills me completely, I beg for him to move.

Pants and moans fill the pool house as we make shadows on the ceiling. The smell of our arousals fills my nose. It's musky and tantalizing.

I'm in heaven.

My nails dig into his back as each of his strokes get longer and faster. His forehead is on mine as we occasionally lock lips, our bodies meshed together, making us one.

"You feel so good, Ana…" He says between breaths. "I'm never going to get enough of you. Ever."

I thrust my hips trying to match his rhythm, wanting more of him. It feels so good. I whisper his name, in a sea of ecstasy.

"Fuck, I'm gonna…" He doesn't finish the sentence as he spills into me with a loud roar.

Once he comes down from his high he kisses me and rolls over on his side, keeping me in his arms. We both lay in silence trying to catch our equilibrium.

"You didn't come again…" he mummers and kisses my temple. "I'm-"

"Don't finish that…" I say cutting him off. I came before, I'm satisfied. "I got mine and I really liked _that."_

" _Yeah?"_

"Yeah…"

"Well, we will have to figure out how to sneak around more often and next time…" he lets the rest of the words float away.

 _Hell yes!_

"This is going to be the best summer ever, Ana." He whispers before covering his mouth with mine again.

* * *

Camp is winding down and there's only a week left before everyone goes home to return to school once again. It's the moment I've been dreading since Christian and I became official. I don't want to come out of this bubble.

 _Damnit, I'm happy in my bug infested wooded bubble with the man who can make my body sing._

Tonight, the camp is having a dance for everyone as a final hurrah. They decked out the chow hall with lights, flowers, and banners. Kate, Morgan, and I have spent the last three hours getting ready. Kate managed to pull up my hair into a perfect bun with a couple tendrils falling around my face. I didn't bring a dress with me, but thankfully Morgan had an extra one and since Christian has managed to feed me every chance he got, I filled the blue dress out perfectly.

 _His favorite color._

 _Even my boobs have gotten bigger._

 _I guess I could get used to the couple extra pounds._

At six, me and the girls make our way to the dance and awaiting me at the door is Christian, along with John and his other bunkmate Nelson. They're each holding a purple lily and as we greet them they hand them to us.

The six of us have hit it off and I couldn't ask for a better group of friends. I only wish we could all go to school together because I'm going to miss them all so.

"You look stunning, Ana." He whispers in my ear and places a kiss just below my lobe which makes me shiver.

My finger runs down his silver patterned tie, "you look handsome yourself." And he does in a white button shirt and a pair of grey slacks.

He bends down and kisses me. As I'm about to encircle my arms around his neck our four friends groan loudly beside us.

"Can you guys do that inside? Because I need to bust a move." John says yanking Kate inside.

Christian rolls his eyes, "we'll be there in a second." He waves them off they rush inside while Christian holds me back. I look up at him curiously wondering what's wrong.

"Why aren't we going inside?"

He scratches the back of his neck nervously and stares at the floor. "I was hoping we could talk first."

"Talk?" I gulp wondering what in the world he could want to talk about.

Especially now.

"Yeah. I promise it's okay." Taking my hand and leads me around to the patio of the chow hall which overlooks the lake.

"What is it that you needed to tell me?"

Stepping from foot to foot, he sighs heavily looking up at the night sky. "I've fallen in love with you, Ana Steele… I don't know what's going to happen when camp ends, but I don't want to lose this."

My heart catches in my throat, at a loss for words.

 _He_ loves _me_.

It's the words I've been longing to hear since I figured out that I had fallen for him, but I was too scared to say them out loud. The one letter I got from my mother after I told her about Christian told me not to give my heart away for a summer fling because my relationship wasn't going to last. The words twisted my heart, but I didn't want to believe it.

"Listen, I know it's early and we've only known each other for two months, but we've spent every day together. And honestly, it's been the best. I wanted to say it sooner, but I wanted it to be perfect. You deserve that moment…" I press my finger to his lips ending his stuttering.

"I love you too, Christian. You have become one of the most important people in my life."

His shoulders sag in relief at my words and a bright white smile crosses his face. He engulfs me into his arms and kisses me softly. "I couldn't have survived this summer without you, Ana. For as long as I live I won't forget this time I only wish it wasn't going to end."

Anxiety blooms in my belly remembering camp I'd almost over and when we part next week I have no idea when I'll see him again.

 _Our story has only started, and I don't want this to be the final chapter._

"I wish it didn't have to end either," I whisper trying to keep my tears at bay. I want to ask how we're going to make it work but I don't want to ruin this perfect moment.

Cupping my face in his hands, he stares into my eyes, telling me we'll figure it out. I nod and wrap my arms around his neck and kissing him hard, trying to absorb every ounce of him and his love so I can carry with me always.

Someone clears their throat beside us and we separate from one another. Old man Hank is standing next to us, with his arms crossed over his chest, and narrowing his eyes at us.

"I know for a fact the both of you have been talked to about your PDA, now get inside before I separate you both for the rest of the night."

"Sorry, Hank…" Christian says, grabbing my hand and we go running past him, laughing the whole way back inside where we end up dancing the night away.

Leaving Christian after the summer we spent together was the hardest thing I've ever done. We promised to write and call each other every day, but I knew in my heart the long distance would probably tear us apart.

Though when I arrived home from camp it's like all the stars aligned and it was as if the spirits did truly want us together because when I got home I come to find my mom had divorced Steven and we were moving again. At first, I dreaded the thought of having to pack up again, but the second I learned where I was going to high school at, I perked up.

I waited to tell Christian, wanting to surprise him. On the first day of school, I found him in the halls and came up behind him, jumping on his back, just like I did many times over the summer.

To be honest, I was hoping he would react by getting pissed off and cursing up a storm, but our connection was as ever powerful as it was at camp and he knew it was me. He carried me over to some secluded corner of a hallway, put me down, smashing his lips to mine without saying a word.

 _God, my man is so fucking hot._

Our Summer love bloomed into the fall, to winter and spring and then back to summer again.

 _I'm so fucking glad I went to camp that one summer because I found love._

Once we graduated high school, we jetted off to Harvard together. We stayed in a little one bedroom apartment throughout those four years. We learned a lot about each other, fell more in love with each other, and accomplished so much together.

After we graduated from college, Christian took me out to the dock of the lake where we shared our first kiss and he got down on one knee and proposed to me. It was the sweetest thing, and I was an emotional mess because he took us to the exact place where our love first bloomed.

After I shouted 'yes' loud enough so it echoed through the woods, and the ring was secured on my finger, I pushed my fiancé into the water. I quickly jumped in after him kissing his handsome face all over.

We were married a short time later on a midsummer night in his parents' backyard with the moon reflecting off the sound and made an everlasting commitment to one another.

 _It was one of the best days of my life, aside from meeting Christian during camp._

 **Present time.**

"Now that's the story of how your mommy and daddy met and fell in love." My husband whispers into the tiny blue bundle in his arms.

Of course, I omitted the _sexy times_ part. They don't need to know about mommy and daddy's _extracurricular_ activities.

"Tell it again…" Our daughter, Phoebe, cheers excitedly from beside me in the hospital bed, her arms curled around my waist and her head resting on my chest.

She's five and full of life unlike her twin brother, Teddy, who is passed out asleep in the chair next to his dad. He looks so peaceful and content.

Phoebe's favorite thing is for me and Christian to tell her stories, especially ones about our love story. "Oh, I think I have a better story for you…" I tell her, pushing back her hair.

She looks up at me with her gray eyes which match her fathers.

"What is it?" She gleams.

I glance back over at my husband who at the same time looks at me curiously. I give him a wicked grin, laughter building up in my belly. "It's about the day we learned we were going to have you _and_ your brother and daddy fainted hitting his head on the ultrasound machine knocking him out cold."

"Ana…" Christian hisses. "That was supposed to stay between me and you…"

"Opps. It's not like I told her _where_ she could _see it_ played out on YouTube." I crack up.

Christian was recording us finding out we were having a baby. He was so excited to learn that was I pregnant shortly after we were married that he wanted to record every moment.

Well, when Dr. Greene said we were having twins… my husband fainted, the phone still recording and his head hit the machine, falling to the ground. And well, Elliot got his hands on it and uploaded it to YouTube.

It made the headlines within the hour.

" _ **Billionaire CEO passes out finding out about twins. Watch it now."**_

"Ana Grey, I swear…"

"What?!" I bat my eyelashes innocently to my husband. "They're going to find out someday. Even if it's no longer on YouTube, I'm sure Elliot has a copy of it somewhere..." I shrug and Phoebe is giggling loudly making our baby boy, Mikey, stir.

Teddy, on the other hand, remains asleep in the chair not moving an inch. I swear, he can sleep through anything. "But, Phoebe… that's not even the best part of the story!" I tell her excitedly, "let me start at the beginning when I told your daddy I was pregnant while we were on our boat and with his glee, he knocked us both overboard into the sound…"

"The sound? The big water in our backyard, mommy?" Phoebe asks with the biggest toothy grin.

"Yes, baby. The sound and we weren't wearing our life jackets that time! So, Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate had to come save us." We giggle together, and Christian joins along with us as we reminisce on that time with our little family.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the fluff 3 Sometimes it's just needed:)**


End file.
